


Cream and Sugar

by Sabbith



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabbith/pseuds/Sabbith
Summary: Just some fluff about lavellen owning a coffee shop.





	Cream and Sugar

Mahonan Lavellen has seen many people in his years as the owner of Cream and Sugar, a cozy little coffee shop. He had, however, never seen a man like the tall stranger at table three. Mahonan admired the strong legs crossed beneath the table, dwarfed by his presence. 

“Black coffee for table three,” the newest waitress Sera handed him an order. 

It was a simple order. Mahonan immediately messed it up. The hot coffee spilled over the edge of the cup and he dropped it. Coffee and glass hit the floor with a loud noise and all eyes in the small shop were on him. Table three met his eyes and smiled. Mahonan quickly ducked behind the counter and was so flustered that before he knew it he had cut his finger on a shard of the sharp glass. 

“You’re bleeding,” Mahonan slowly looked up and met the gaze of table three, who stood leaning over the counter with a dash of concern. 

“Ah!” Mahonan tried to jump up from his compromising situation but only succeeded in banging his head on the edge of the counter. “N-no no I’m not,” he wiped the beading drops of blood off on to his slacks and picked up a new mug. He prayed to the Maker he wouldn’t mess the second cup up too. 

“Dorian Pavus,” table three extended his hand over the steaming cup Mahonan had set before him. 

“Mahonan Lavellen, nice to meet you,” Mahonan unthinkingly placed his injured hand in Dorians. 

What started off as a handshake soon turned into a caress. “It is a pleasure Mahonan,” Dorian carefully kissed the cut on Mahonan’s forefinger and let his hand go. Mahonans chest tightened and he fought the faint feeling coming over him. “So, do you come here often?” Dorian flashed a killer smile and winked. 

Mahonan let the darkness take him. 

~

Table three is back. Although this time he is seated at the bar. Mahonan lightly touched the bandaid wrapped around his finger, and went to take his order.

“Welcome to Cream and Sugar, what would you like?” He managed to say in his most professional voice. 

Table three looked up at Mahonan from under his lashes “you.”

Shadows ate at the edges of Mahonan’s vision and he only just managed to squeak out a response before hurrying to the back room. 

He didn’t go back until table three had left. 

-

Mahonan, on his way home from the cafe, rubbed the bump left on his head from the other day. Of course the bump brought about thoughts of how he had obtained it. And like magic the subject of those thoughts was spotted across the street. 

He quickly ducked behind the nearest tree. Unfortunately the tree didn’t conceal the whole of him. 

He saw table three look his way. Table three started to move and Mahonan bolted. Albeit in the wrong direction. 

“Wait!” He heard table three call from behind him. Curse his short legs Mahonan couldn’t go any faster. Table three had caught him and stood a good foot taller. 

The other mans hand was warm on Mahonan’s arm. 

“What?” Mahonan didn’t mean to snap. 

Table three looked slightly abashed and took a step back. “Let me buy you lunch,” he smiled lightly “as an apology for the last times we’ve met.”

Mahonan didn’t see a polite way out of this, although he hadn’t exactly been the epitome of politeness. “Where?”

Table three’s face relaxed and he straightened a bit. “There’s this wonderful place just down the road.”

And he was right the food was wonderful and some would say that the company was too. 

Dorian, as Mahonan had learned table three’s name was, walked him home. 

“Thank you” Mahonan said as they reached his door “for dinner.”

Dorian smiled winningly “I should be thanking you.”

“What for?” 

“This,” Dorian quickly stole a kiss on the cheek and jumped backwards out of his reach. “I’ll see you around Mahonan!” He chuckled and jogged down the street. 

He clutched his chest and flushed as dark bit at the edges of him. He would have to remember that the mans name was Dorian. 

He would. 

-

Mahonan touched his cheek for the fifth time that day. He swore he could still feel table three, no Dorian’s, lips there. 

“What are you doing?” Mahonan could feel his heart in his throat and he spun to see, table three! He was here! 

Mahonan passed out. 

-

Mahonan peeled the bandaid off today. Underneath was a thin slightly raised silver scar. He knew it would always remind him of Dorian. 

Excited he pulled on his jacket and ran outside to meet the man he had kept waiting. “Look!” He raised his hand for Dorian to see the scar. 

“You have a scar?” Dorian frowned slightly and rubbed at the spot. 

Smiling, Mohonan nodded “yes! From when we met, I cut my self on glass when I saw you…” he trailed off realizing how silly he sounded. 

Understanding came over Dorian and he laughed. “Is that so?” He pulled the other man close “am I that alluring?” 

Feeling light headed he couldn’t even manage a response. He didn’t need to. Soon he found himself in an embrace, Dorian’s soft mouth on his. 

He went limp and thank the maker he didn’t pass out. 

-

The bed was warmer than usual and someone was in the kitchen. Humming. Mahonan followed the sound and the smell of muffins, soon alighting in his small and normally unused kitchen. 

Dorian was pulling out a pan of fresh muffins when he finally announced his presence, “this is a change.” 

A smile curved his lovers perfect lips and he was given no reply, only a warm muffin and a quick kiss. 

It almost warmed away the cold at his edges. 

-

Dorian had become a common face to see in Cream and Sugar. He would arrive awhile before closing time, order the same thing he always did and wait patiently for his boyfriend. 

Today was one such day and as Mahonan got close to closing he came to a sudden realization. 

He loved the man seated at table three. 

-

It had been some time since Mahonan had become aware of the fact that he loved Dorian. The feeling had only grown stronger since and as Mahonan felt his heart near to bursting he held a need to confess. 

It was a comfortable evening, curled in his loves lap that he found the words, whispered near sleep. 

“I love you.”


End file.
